


C is for Conundrum

by keepingsecrets



Series: Alphabet Drabble Meme [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Prompt Fic, Snape lives!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepingsecrets/pseuds/keepingsecrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If an old professor whom you haven't spoken to in over five years and his less-than-savory acquaintance sent you a message and asked you to meet with them as soon as possible, would you go?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	C is for Conundrum

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing them. JK Rowling owns all.

Hermione stared at the letter that had been delivered by an eagle owl ten minutes before. She had read it twenty-seven times, and the words hadn't changed.  
  
Snape was alive, according to the prejudiced git who had written the letter, Rabastan Lestrange. He and Snape requested to see her at Hogwarts at her earliest convenience.  
  
Not one word more. No explanation, no reason provided for why they wanted to see her. Just those two simple sentences.  _Snape is alive. Please meet us at Hogwarts at your earliest convenience._  
  
On the one hand, she wanted to see Snape and hear the story of how he had survived Nagini's attack six years ago. Hogwarts wasn't in session, but Hagrid was still there, and so were a few of the staff, so it wasn't like help wouldn't be nearby if it proved to be a trap.  
  
On the other hand, it was Rabastan Lestrange. She didn't want to go anywhere near that man. She didn't care that Kingsley and Wizengamot had found him innocent of his crimes because of the Imperius Curse. She still thought he was faking his innocence.  
  
 _And he was a powerful wizard who knew a great deal of obscure magic._  
  
He could have raised Snape's body from the dead. Not an Inferi, he wasn't that plebian, but something worse...  
  
"All right there, Granger?" Adrian Pucey asked, pausing at her office door. "You look a bit pale."  
  
 _Oh, I'm fine_ , she thought, aware that she was fast approaching the point of inappropriate laughter.  _One of our former professors just came back from the dead and is apparently chatty with the one Death Eater besides the Malfoys who got off on the charges. They want to meet me at Hogwarts. How're you today?_  
  
Somehow, she thought Pucey would put an urgent call in to the Healers at St. Mungo's if she told him that.  
  
But then, he was a Slytherin. In that House, after a certain point, people didn't bat an eye at someone "returning from the dead".  
  
"I have a bit of a...conundrum," she admitted. Pucey's green eyes lit with interest. Everyone in the Department of Mysteries was curious to a fault, and loved a good puzzle, be it moral, magical, or theoretical. "If an old professor whom you haven't spoken to in over five years and his less-than-savory acquaintance sent you a message and asked you to meet with them as soon as possible, would you go?"   
  
Pucey raised an eyebrow. "Depends if I liked the professor or not." He grinned, turning his features from attractive to devastatingly attractive. Pity he wasn't interested in girls. "We're not really in the position to judge someone as less-than-savory anymore, are we?"  
  
 _Git_. He had to remind her about the harsh reality that some of their obscure magic research contacts were about as unsavory as a living being could get.   
  
"In your shoes, I'd go, but I'd ask a certain strapping former Slytherin Chaser to come along for added insurance."  
  
Her lips twitched. "I thought Marcus was out of the country until next week."  
  
Pucey rolled his eyes. "Cheeky wench." He reached out and pulled her out of her chair. "Come on, Granger. We have a meeting to attend."


End file.
